


A Wound, a Dead Doctor, and a Choice

by IrvingIV



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Corruption, Desperation, F/M, Gun Violence, Homunculi, Swordplay, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrvingIV/pseuds/IrvingIV
Summary: The promised day had arrived, another Homunculus had been overturned, victory was drawing close.Until Edward vanished, and the Prospective Fuhrers incapacitated the rest of their company.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by all those fics which promise to show riza hawkeye or roy mustang as a homunculus, and then stop one or two chapters in.
> 
> If you feel those writers robbed you of something, maybe this is what you wanted.
> 
> Expect spelling erors. 
> 
> I will try to catch them.

It had all happened so fast.

_"Fullmetal?!"_

_"You'll be joining him very soon."_

They were fighting for their lives, Riza pulled gun after gun, never letting up on her fire, but the armed men never faltered, watching her every move, and dodging just as she pulled the trigger.

Scar tried over and over to boil their blood, to rend their faces, soften their skulls, but he always missed, and it was all he could do to dodge at the same time.

The young girl from xing wasn't faring much better, and every time she hurled an opponent by the leg, another would nearly slice her head off.

Suddenly, the Lieutenant's gun jammed.

Roy turned, the shock barely had time to register on her face before she was lying on the ground, pinned by one of the swordsmen.

Another cut Roy's right glove before he could react, and a third rushed in to help pin him to the floor.

Two more took advantage of the distraction, and scar was trapped at last, unable to move without being slain.

The young girl was dead mere moments later, her blood pooling into the crevices of the floor.

The gold-toothed doctor clapped, his grin wide.

"Good, very good! Now then, I'd like you to perform a human transmutation for us, Col. Mustang."


	2. The Failure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a cliff hanger!
> 
> Well, if you read that summary, you know what's coming.

"Human transmutation, does that mean _I'm_ one of your human sacrifices?!"

"Not yet, but you will be, once you _perform_ a human transmutation."

"The Elric brothers told me that was impossible! Why would I risk my life for something so obviously worthless?"

"It's not necessary for you to succeed, you only need to pass through the gateway and return."

"You think I'll just willingly be your pawn? I'm smarter than that, at least!"

"I suppose we'll have to persuade you the hard way, then."

_Snap._

A flash of metal, a spout of blood.

"She'll do nicely, right? I'll get everything set up for you over here."

The mad doctor began scribbling lines on the floor, while the Lieutenant bled out before Roy's eyes.

"There, all done, you may now perform human transmutation!"

Roy refused to budge, dragging his feet as the two tried to move him to the circle.

"Would you prefer to transmute her after she dies? That would be acceptable."

Roy took a nervous step.

"Colonel, don't!"

"I have a philosopher's stone, you know. I can save her life, but only if you cooperate."

"Full throttle it is, then."

Faster than anybody could react, the man to Roy's left was engulfed in flames.

He quickly incinerated the man to his right with a wall of flames, and each challenger to follow was dealt with as easily as a fly.

Roy closed in on the mad doctor, step. by step, moment by moment.

"Now now, do you really think you can save her without me? I'm a real doctor, you're just a soldie-"

He was engulfed mid-sentence.

"You jeapordized my Lieutenant!"

Roy scooped up the small, oblong pile of red goo, the only thing to survive his flames.

"What was it Fuhrer Bradley said, that they added it to the bloodstream?"


	3. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What horrors await?

_"I'll follow you into hell if you ask me."_

Well, they had certainly arrived.

Riza Hawkeye sat, bleeding before him on the floor, about to die.

_"The philosopher's stone is added into the bloodstream, and if it is able to bind with the body, a human based Homunculus is created."_

_And the Homunculi don't die just once._

He held his hand over her neck, and her eyes widened, but she couldn't move aside.

The stone fell, and sank into her blood.

A familiar fizzle echoed throughout the room, like a hundred thousand bottles of hydrogen peroxide being poured onto wounds.

The red glow washed over Colonel Roy Mustang, as his subordinate cried out in utter agony.

A predatory shadow crept from the ceiling, carrying the body of a child.

"Well, this is certainly an unfortunate turn of events."

Fuhrer Bradley, his swords drawn, strode from one of the many hallways which branched through the atrium.

"I'd agree, Wrath. We've lost our last chance at a fifth candidate. Father will _not_ be pleased."

Riza jerked and spasmed wildly, her limbs bending backwards at an erratic pace, and then rolling slowly back into position.

Her eyes twitched, and then one flew out of it's socket, drifting away as dust, only to be regrown mere moments later.

"What have we here? Are you trying to create a Homunculus using your own subordinate?"

Col. Mustang held his glove at the ready.

An unfamiliar chill hit his gloved hand.

He looked at his glove in astonishment.

It had been _cut._

As a bladed shadow retreated, an enormous gust of wind sent Roy to the ground, and when he turned to look, he saw the Lieutenant.

She was soaked in her own blood, her _human_ blood, but the newest bloodstains simply evaporated, while she stared down at her hands, blinking.

"Lieutenant?"

Riza Hawkeye turned to look at whoever had valled her name, and her eyes glowed a deep, ruby red in the darkness.

"Don't call me that, Roy. Call me Riza."

"Are you okay, Riza?"

"I _never_ felt more alive before!"

She closed her eyes, and lolled out her tongue, breathing deeply of the stale air.

"I can smell and taste everything in the room, it's like I'm a snake mixed with a bloodhound!"

There was a big, goofy grin on her face.

Pride scowled, and Wrath took a few cautious steps toward the colonel.

"I know you're moving, Wrath."

She was facing in the complete opposite direction, her arm turned backwards, pointing a gun straight at his remaining eye.

Wrath stood still, ready to duck.

The click of a safety signalled the second gun, pointed towards precisely where he planned to dive.

"I can see your movements before you make them, I know exactly how to crush you in moments, this is my strength, for I am _Diligence._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am certainly developing an understanding for why these types of fics so often. stop short.
> 
> On with the show!
> 
> I'll be returning to edit chapter 4 frequently, until I decide it's done and I move on to chapter 5

Riza, or rather, _Diligence,_ turned to face Wrath, breathing with regularity, in, then out.

Her heart beat drummed quietly in her ears, _ba-dum, ba-dum, _and her footfalls clicked out the same eighth notes.

Wrath was erratic, his every breath was rslightly ragged, and his limbs felt heavier than ever before.

The first shot left a hole in his hair, the second took his littlefinger.

The third came. while he was mid-charge, and had he not backed away and moved asidex it would have pierced his heart.


End file.
